Alice in Wonderland
by monsterousmaiden646
Summary: Alice, an average girl transferring into Cross Academy. Something troubles her and she takes a midnight walk. What'll happen when she finds out the Night Class' secret? Aidos secret? AidoXOC For Brookii. R&R
1. Eye to eye

**Yo! This fan fiction is dedicated to Brookii. I hope she and you like this story! R&R!**

She giggled, taking bouncy steps to her first class. Her long blonde hair floating behind her, being complemented with a large silk, red bow attached to a matching headband. Her sapphire-blue eyes gleaming with joy as she opened the dark wooden door.

She had checked her student planner and timetable to make sure she was in the correct class.

When she stepped into the room it went silent. All eyes were fixated on her. She blushed a little before giving a bright smile.

"Hello everyone!" She exclaimed. They all looked at her in mere confusion.

"And you are...?" The teacher asked after hesitating a bit.

"My name is Alice Aoime and I'm a new transfer student here." She beamed, practically making every boy in the room faint. For a girl her age she was extremely beautiful. She had a slim figure with curves in _all_ the right places. Her long golden strands of hair floating freely about her, giving her an essence of purity and a carefree personality. An equally blonde fringe resting on her forehead, bouncing with her every movement to match her personality. Her whole body glowed with each beam of sunlight that connected with her.

"Oh. Alright. Welcome to the class. Please take a seat next to Sayori Wakaba. Sayori, raise your hand!" And as asked, Sayori raised her hand allowing Alice to know where to sit.

"Thank you, sensei!" She grinned. She trotted up to the appointed seat and gracefully sat down.

The teacher continued the lecture. Alice, however, could not focus on him for the two girls on the desk in front of her started a very interesting conversation. And, of course, Alice had her curiosity.

"Hey. We're going to see _them_ again today right?"

"Of course! I don't want to miss them!"

_Who are __**them**__? _Alice questioned.

**Skip to after school and at Twilight when you know who come out to play.**

Alice had followed the girls after school to a crowd of young females. All of them waiting in anticipation for something. Lots of the girls were fidgeting and cheering. The Aoime could see two students struggling to keep them away from the large wooden gates. Suddenly they creaked open revealing a huddle of students. These were in the same styled uniform but in the opposite colours.

Alice was easily bored when it came to fan girls and such so she decided to walk to the Sun Dormitory.

As she walked past the crowds of girls she glanced at the steadily walking group. And just at that moment Aido happened to look over at her. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before Alice shone him a bright smile. He didn't return one though. He seemed to have a slightly annoyed gleam in his eyes.

She continued on her path to her dorm. Suddenly she overheard a part of someone's conversation.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?"

"Yeah. I think that is. Do you know what they call her?"

"No. What?"

"They call her 'Alice in Wonderland'!"

"Really? I think it suits her!"

"It does. Her name is Alice and she even looks like the girl from the book!"

"And she's always smiling! Weird!"

_No. Not this again. _Alice thought, still smiling as though she hadn't heard a thing.

She was trying to think of something else. And, luckily or unluckily, her mind drifted to the blonde male she had seen earlier. Why had he looked so annoyed?

Well that was a question to be answered another time. She was tired and she just wanted to have a normal school life. Without _that_ starting up again.

**Hello again guys! Did you like it? What can be improved? Answer these questions and more when you review! R&R!**

**Wakare, minna!**

**monsterousmaiden646**


	2. A secret revealed

**SO, SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I meant to get it done sooner but I had a writer's block. Sorry Brookii-chan! Sorry my readers!**

**On with the story!~**

Alice's POV:

Finally, the sanctuary of my dorm room, although it was rather late due to me getting _very _lost. I was sharing the dorm with two girls, Sayori Wakaba, A strawberry blonde girl with welcoming chocolate eyes. The other, Yuki Cross, the chairman's adoptive daughter. She was a bubbly girl from what I could tell when she gave me the tour. She was a guardian and wasn't here at night from what Sayori had told me in class when I had questioned about Yuki sleeping during all of them. Wakaba had explained that Yuki is up all night with her guardian duties patrolling the area to make sure that no one broke the rules and to make sure the Night class students get their education.

Hmm... Why are they in a Night class? They should be having regular classes like all of the Day class students. It seems strange to have a class in the Night unless... No. That can't be. There is absolutely no way...! But it could be right... No! It's impossible! Those things don't even exist! But….

SHUT UP BRAIN!

I need a walk. A _long _walk.

Silently stepping out of my bed, and changing clothes, I tip-toed out of the dorms and strolled through the thick woods in order to clear my head.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get that _one_ thought out of my head. The thought that I might be outcast for being myself….. again.

Without realising it I had walked all the way back to the school building.

I wished to press on with my aimless wandering when I caught something that sent my heart into a rapid string of hard, pounding beats.

As I looked forward, concealing myself behind a broad oak tree, my eyes fixed on the scene presenting itself in front of me.

Yuki, a guardian and my roommate, was being bitten on the hand by a Night Class student. The one I had seen earlier, with the striking blue eyes and soft wavy blonde hair.

As I stared closer, I noticed the protruding fangs as he removed them from her palm.

What he said next confirmed my theory,

"May I partake from your neck?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

As she started to struggle in his grip the other guardian, whom I had learnt to be Zero Kiryu, held a gun to the blondes head.

A loud noise sounded from above my head resulting in my rushing off back in the direction of the dorm building.

For a moment there I swore that his baby blue eyes were connected with mine.

But that's just completely crazy…

….. Right?

**Sorry this is so short again. I will make longer ones! I promise! Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Bt monsterousmaiden646**


End file.
